Typically, a multiple system operator (MSO) will lease a customer premise equipment (CPE) device to a subscriber so that the subscriber may receive and interact with multiple services offered by the MSO. Subscription terms typically limit the use of the leased CPE device to use within a certain premise or by a certain subscriber. However, it is not uncommon for the CPE device to be sold by a subscriber to a third party, or for the CPE device to be improperly relocated to another premise.
Prior solutions typically involve only a comparison between direct network information being reported or a single wireless network association and a known piece of subscriber network information. However, this information is subject to change or to replicate by moving an associated access device or by accessing a common network. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for detecting and alerting a relocation of a device away from a designated premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.